Imprisoned
by tigershadow5
Summary: Robbie has never done anything like this before. He doesn't hate Sportacus that much does he? Sportacus may never escape, he may be confined forever, slamming his fists into walls, knowing nothing that lead him up to where his now, only that one event that happened, leading everything straight downhill from there. Number 1 of my Lazytown series
1. Chapter 1

**(****Hello everyone and before I begin, I would like to say a few things~ Sometimes I do get a bit dark, maybe more than a bit, for when I write I always jam out to Three Days Grace, Within Temptation, Skillet, and a few songs of Five Finger Death Punch. Music influences my writing, so if I listen to the same song over and over?*JOKE FOR THREE DAYS GRACE LOVERS* I will likely write a bit about what's happening in that song.**

**Anyway...lets get on with it!)**

**Chapter 1~Framing**

Robbie sat in his fluffy, orange chair, wondering what he could come up with today. Letting out a small sigh, he stood and stared at the array of costume tubes. Within sat a few dresses, a detective costume and...What was that? Aha! It was that same stupid uniform the blue elf wore. Without thinking he quickly pulled the lever. In a few seconds, Robbie had pulled the goggles onto his head, the look of Sportaus now complete. Slowly tapping his chin an idea popped into his rotten mind. With a small grunt of satisfaction, he went back to his arm chair. Sitting back on the fluff, he spoke to himself, "What would the bars be made of?" He brainstormed as he rubbed his hands together. "Steel like every other one that has ever been created? Should I make it like my mini cell?" He let out a low growl as he shook his head, "That wont work."

Much time had passed, after the idea had been created and drawn out. Looking through a box of old parts, Robbie found large, dangerous, sharp spikes. A smile passed across his face as he pulled several of the strong spikes from the crate. Next came the metal bars, the heavy, sturdy metal took him a few minutes to retrieve from the box. Finding all of the parts he had wished for, he went to work for the rest of the day.

Still in the Sportacus outfit, Robbie had on a large smile, for his trap was created, and all he had to do was wait until morning to set it up. "Are Poodle's cameras up at night?" He sighed and shook his head, "I need a nap anyway." He turned and practically jumped into his chair, falling asleep instantly.

Blinking open one eye and then the next, Robbie stood and smiled, "A bright new day for something new to happen." Picking up a heavy bag, it took him awhile to climb back out of the pipe, but it would be worth it later.

Once in the Sports Area, no one was there thankfully. The blue suited villain strode along and put his trap in place as quickly as he could. Hanging the spiked cage over a branch, he set the bear trap as the trigger. Taking up time to do this, he noticed a pink blob bouncing a basketball. Cursing under his breath, he did his usual cover-up and threw some leaves over the bear trap, before darting off the scene.

Stephanie bounced the basketball, hoping to practice shooting her hoops. She saw a pile of leaves in the center of the Sports Area where she needed to stand, and sighed. Walking over to it she got down onto all fours, placing her hand inside the leaves to move them away. As soon as her hand went fully inside the leaves, she screamed, watching as a giant cage fell atop her, furiously digging into her skin.

Sportacus grabbed an apple from the dispenser and took a bite, gazing around the airship. He froze as an abrupt light shone from his chest. "Someone's in trouble." He muttered as he took one more bite of the apple before dropping it. "Door!" He shouted as he flipping onto the platform. Picking up his telescope, he placed it against his eye, searching the town. He looked at the Sports Area and saw a mixture of colors. Pink, Grey, and Red. Jumping out of the airship, he touched ground, rushing towards the crime scene. Seeing Stephanie laying on the ground in a small pool of blood, bear trap stuck to her hand, he gasped.

_Who would do this? _He thought as his fists clenched. With a quick reaction, he dived onto the ground, eye level with Stephanie. "I'm going to get you out of there!" he nodded to her, Icelandic accent slowly calming her. Inside, she looked like a pink beast, shaking quite violently from pain and tears. Letting out a growl, Sportacus looked for a hold on the cage where there weren't any spikes. Seeing no clear spots, he gave a sigh. Planting his hands on the top of the cage, he slowly tilted it to the side, tilting it more so Stephanie could escape. "Get out Stephanie, Now!" He watched as the hurting, pink girl crawled out of the cage, bear trap still caught on her hand.

Sportacus dropped the cage, hands burning from stab wounds. As he slowly drew a shaky breath, he jumped over the cage and looked at the bear trap on Stephanie's wrist. "On three." He muttered as she nodded. "One." He growled, struggling for a grip on the slick metal. "Two...Three" He grunted as he lifted both ends of the trap, allowing Stephanie to slip out. He dropped the trap, watching Stephanie curl up in the fetal position, crying. "Lets go." He muttered as he tried to scoop up Stephanie without hurting her. Standing up, the above-average hero had his back on the bloodied cage, heading straight for the Mayor's house, hoping to get Stephanie fixed up more than himself.

Knocking on the door, Sportacus watched the Mayor's eyes widen at the sight of him and his Niece. "Wh-" Meanswell was at a loss for words as he gazed at the destroyed bodies of the hero and his own family.

Sportacus shook his head and told the story to Mr. Meanswell. He watched as the Mayor had no suspects, for this was way too extreme for Robbie, for anyone. "There may be a new criminal, worse than Robbie." Sportacus muttered after they had bandaged up Stephanie and himself. "But whoever did this..can't you go to jail for this? Child abuse?"

Mayor Meanswell shrugged, "Well, I guess, but-"

Stephanie looked at her Uncle, then at Sportacus, "Don't be afraid to put someone in jail Uncle, and...I know how we can find who did it. Pixel has footage of everything, everywhere."

**To Be Continued~**

**(Okay so see what I mean by dark? Yes, well..I also like writing dark sometimes so, hope you enjoy!~)**


	2. Chapter 2- Taken

(Please** review, sorry if the first chapter was a little much, I write when I have strong feelings, and I had a lot of them~ But here's another one :3)**

**Chapter 2~**

"Are you sure Pixel can help us?" Sportacus asked, seeming quite hesitant. Stephanie, Mayor Meanswell, and himself were heading towards the kids house, looking for answers. Once Stephanie nodded, he let out a small sigh, unsure of what the gamer could accomplish. After walking for what felt like ages, the trio arrived at the blue house, knocking on the door. A camera came from around the house and glared at the newcomers. "Hey guys...What happened to you?" Pixel's voice sounded technical, as we saw his face, looking concerned. As Stephanie explained the whole story the same way Sportacus did, they were let in immediately.

"So why do you need my help?" Pixel asked as he was gazing at them, looking over their bandaged bodies. "Simple." Stephanie sighed, "You had your cameras running didn't you?" As the geek nodded he turned in his chair, now facing the computers. Typing at the speed of light, he pulled up the camera, quickly rewinding it to earlier that day. As he saw the time in the corner approach noon, he stopped.

Everyone gathered around the small screen as they watched the leaves on the tree blow. Waiting minute after minute, Sportacus grew impatient, "How do leaves help us?" He was soon hushed by Stephanie's voice, "Something's happening." The blue hero walked back over to the crowded area and stared at the bright light flashing images, unable to believe what he was seeing. His icy eyes slowly widened as he watched himself carry a large sack and drop it by the tree. What he pulled out of the sack, freaked him out. It was the large cage that had trapped Stephanie.

As video Sportacus finished setting up the trap, Pixel stopped the recording and everyone turned to the real Sportacus, shock in their eyes. Stephanie's eyes were also glazed over with hurt as she was at a lost for words. After minutes ticked by, she finally opened her mouth, voice barely a whisper..."Why?"

Sportacus lifted his hands up slightly, "I..I didn't." He mumbled and took a soft step back. "Please believe me!"

Mayor Meanswell slowly crossed his arms and looked as if he was in a daze, "Sportacus...we just saw it." He remembered what Stephanie said about arresting, but he couldn't think about arresting Sportacus.

"I didn't do it!" He held his hands up as Stephanie shed a small tear. He watched it drip down her face, feeling horrible for what she had seen, and or what he had "done." He took another step back, before turning and running out of the gadget house. "Ladder!" He called and quickly climbed the white bars. Once inside the airship, the hero couldn't stop pacing, _I never did that! _He thought and sat on the edge of his bed, _Why would I want to hurt Stephanie? _

Stephanie had rushed back to her house after Sportacus ran out. Her heart was broken once the evidence was placed right in front of her and everyone else. Jumping onto her bed she sobbed softly, curling into a ball. After awhile she heard a soft knock on her door, "Stephanie." Her Uncle called as he slowly opened the door. "I've seen the evidence." She sighed as she let out a small cough, "We discussed the problem earlier, I cant believe him!" She dried her eyes on her pillow, "I don't care what we do with him, but we can keep him here."

The Mayor gazed at her, confused. "Your delirious..." he sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed. "No...I'm not!" She shoved her pillow on top of her head and let out a few tears. With a sigh, he stood and exited her room. Heading back into the kitchen, he picked up the phone and dialed three familiar numbers. He swallowed slowly and waited for the other line to pick up. "I..I'd like to report a case of child abuse." He slowly said as if he would take it back at any second. After giving the address of Lazytown, the police from the other town over, Funtown, had been on the move.

Sportacus sighed, he stood, wondering if he should apologize to Stephanie. With a silent nod he jumped down his ladder and headed for the Mayor's house. He walked there slowly, not wishing to do any flips, or even run. Once he reached the house where Stephanie was staying, he knocked on the door, watching it be opened by two men in blue uniforms. "Sportacus?" One asked with a rough voice. As the blue elf gave a nod, he watched as one drew a gun, other drawing a device he had never seen before. He watched as the machine he never saw before, the man holding it pushed a button upward, igniting the front with volts of electricity. Taking a soft step back his face was confused, "Wha-" He stopped as the electricity was charged into his body as the policeman harshly shoved it onto his side. Shaking violently, the hero collapsed on the ground, unable to bear the blinding pain. He lifted his head slowly, vision fizzing with black. He saw four policeman as his vision doubled. He waited for his vision to clear, feeling cold metal against his nose. He blinked several times, watching a gunpoint that was frozen to his face. He placed his palms on the ground and slowly started getting up, falling back down as he was shocked in the side once more, harder this time. He landed on the ground, feeling his sides ache as his legs twitched. He felt the policemen turn him onto his stomach, wrenching his arms behind his back, turning them at awkward angles. They handcuffed his arms, then his legs so he couldn't run away. He let out a cry of pain as they placed a bunch of pressure on his arms, twisting and turning them even more. His vision blurred as he saw the Mayor and Stephanie appear in the doorway. He was pulled onto his feet, blinking rapidly, unable to clear his sight. He allowed the officers to turn him and force him to walk towards the vehicle with flashing lights. Around the police car stood all of the kids and Robbie. They all gasped as he stopped, looked over his shoulder at Stephanie and sadly shook his head, walking into the police car. His gaze was sad, but his face lay an emotionless plain, watching as they closed the door. He stared out the window at all the faces of sorrow, some of pain, some of surprise, and Robbie's of happiness. He shook his head once more, staring at the floor as the blue car drove away, light flashing and sirens blaring.

**To Be Continued~ **


	3. Chapter 3-Stuck

**Chapter 3~**

Milford watched in horror as he saw the police car drive away with the town's hero sulking inside. Laying a comforting hand on Stephanie's shoulder, he had no idea what he had just done. He looked at all of the townsfolk that had gathered around, unable to face them. With a small sigh, he took hold of the pink girls hand, wrapping their fingers together. He pulled her against his chest, before turning back to the house. "I don't know what I just did." He muttered, opening the door and leading her in. As she collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears, he slipped out of the house to confront the other humans that lived in the town. "I know this may seem like so much, but I will just quickly explain." As he cleared his throat, he gazed across all of the faces, unable to recall all of the emotions that were stretched from one to another. "I presume you all have visited the Sports Area before Sportacus was taken. That crime scene, the police are now investigating. We had watched back Pixel's cameras, Sportacus hesitant himself to go see them, but the evidence was clear. We cannot have anyone like that living in Lazytown." As he brought his small speech to a close, one guard came running up, clutching something blue and stripped in his hand. As he reached the Mayor, he mumbled something in his ear, handing the fabric to him. The Mayor nodded sadly as he clutched the ripped cloth in his hand. Once the Policeman had gone, he nodded to himself, believing he did the right thing. "This." He quickly launched his arm holding the blue piece up into the air, "This is from Sportacus' clothes, it looks as if it was taken from his pants as he ran along the cage, trying to get off the scene."

* * *

Sportacus sat in the back of the patrol car, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Most of the ride had gone quite fast, for the elf was lost in his own thoughts. Once stopped at the station, everything rushed in a blur, no one expected to see a hero exiting a police car, being heavily guarded and wrapped in chains. He was looking at the concrete floor the whole time, unable to look at all the surprised faces, yet he never even belonged here.

After giving up his blue costume, he was placed in the usual black and white stripes. Still in the cuffs, only on his hands though, they herded him towards a small, confined cell. Being shoved inside, the prisoner let out his first sigh, not having spoken a word since he was placed in the car. He quickly rushed back to the bars, "Don't I get a judge?" He asked, voice quite as if he felt horrible just speaking to a guard who thought of him as a hero no longer. He watched as the guard barely turned, a frown on his face, "Not yet, but after we saw Pixel's video, I think we've gotten all the evidence."

With a hiss of frustration, Sportacus backed away from the bars and walked over to a wall, laying his head against the cool concrete. He placed his fist next to his head, softly tapping it against the wall. He needed to clear his thoughts, yet only fresh air helped with that. With a growl, he turned to where he was facing another wall. Blinking his eyes several times, he took a few paces backward. Shaking his head softly, he gave a small running start, leaping when he was a bit away from the wall. Quickly, the elf kicked out his leg, smashing it into the wall.

_Nothing..._ He thought, now sitting on the ground facing the same wall. With a small grunt, he went towards the middle of the room and started some push-ups, hoping to forget the world for some time.

* * *

Stephanie lay on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. After her Uncle had told the townspeople the story, he had given her a pink blanket to get comfortable with. She now lay straight, the blanket half on her, half off the couch. Her hand dangled off the furniture as she was unable to piece everything together.

_Sportacus' pants were fine when he rescued her, but what if he just changed? Have the police searched the airship yet? Do they know it's voice activated?_

She gave her head a small shake as she got off topic.

_Will they find the destroyed pair of clothes? Will-_

She stopped her thoughts, throwing a pillow onto her face. She knew she couldn't think about it without feeling horrible. It was unlike the hero, and Robbie had been silent for days, barely even playing his usual pranks. She gave a sigh, slowly sitting up. She pulled her knees to her chest, laying her head on them.

* * *

Robbie was now inside his lair, curled up in his chair, dreaming. "Lazytown...lazy." He muttered as he turned. "Forever." Was his last word until one eye blinked open. Noticing the bright light within the underground room, he stood. "Anything evil? Or just sleep?" He sighed with small relief, glad for the peace around the town. With a small contempt sigh, the villain launched himself back into the chair, bringing his blankie in close before passing out.

* * *

Sportacus stopped his workout once he heard the sound of keys jingling and clanking. He quickly stood up, watching as two cops entered his cell, one holding a tray, another empty-handed. He watched with curiosity as the tray was placed on the floor, holding various foods. "Now." One gazed at him, "Your airship, where is it and how do we get it?" He thought for a minute, wondering if he should answer the officers, yet he didn't wish to be in deeper trouble than he already was, "Its above Lazytown."

"How do we get it!" Repeated the other man in blue, harsher this time. "It...It only reacts to my voice." He muttered his Icelandic accent lit with a small fire that was never there. His ice blue eyes glared at the cops, not used to being treated so harshly. "Great." Muttered the first one as he took the other by the shoulder, "We need to get in there! Should we let him out?" As the other shrugged they came to a conclusion quite fast, only letting Sportacus grab they tray and pull it towards him. "Eat up, then get ready to go." They growled in unison before exiting the cage, locking the cell behind them.

"Go?" He sighed as he explored what lay on the tray. All that he recognized was bread and a bowl of soup. He sighed and picked up the stale bread, chewing thoughtfully as to where he would be going. Once the food he had knowledge of was gone, he left the extras on the tray and stood against the bars. "Lets go!" He turned at the voice of an officer. With a small nod, he walked towards the door as they unlocked it.

Feeling as if he would be allowed to roam around freely, he was placed right into handcuffs and leg chains once he took the first step outside the cell. He once again looked down at the floor as he was escorted towards the car once more.

**To Be Continued~**


	4. Chapter 4-Diffrent

**Chapter 4~**

**(For the first time I started this...Cursing exist :P Well, anyway, the words have started to begin**

**Wow thanks so much for the favorite, follow and reviews! All I have to say is that I really don't have a special update day as you can tell, but I write when I have strong feelings and after hearing from a friend she wish she never met me...well you get a lot of chapters!**

**Not sure when I should release the fifth...because its already written :3, but thanks again!)**

The ride from Funtown to Lazytown took about fifteen minutes, yet it felt like an eternity. Sportacus leaned his head on the seat, knowing he wasn't going to be let go. Were they taking him to the airship? As the above average hero was drowning in a pool of his thoughts, he muttered small, unnoticeable curses, under his breath. Once staring at the seat in front of him, he looked out the window seeing the familiar ground that whizzed by. He watched the green grass turn to a dark red as they passed the Sports Area, cops still crowding the area, surprised to see another car.

The vehicle continued to move, only stopping in front of the Mayor's house. Too much has happened in this one day, Sportacus wished he could just come tomorrow to do whatever. As the car door was opened, he saw Stephanie and the other kids playing in her yard, but they stopped once the saw the police roll up. He watched as their eyes widened in surprise at him being back already. He didn't dare say anything as he was being taken from the car. Keeping his head low, he avoided all eye contact he could. As the officer gripped the mans arm, he looked up, "Right above us." Sportacus muttered. "Now." The officer glared at him, "How do we get up?"

"Ladder!" Sportacus called weakly, watching as the shower of bars fell on top of them. "Damn." The officer mutter in surprise. "Now, since your handcuffed, I think you'll be fine, but just in case." He undid the leg chains, and redid them on a bar of the ladder. "There." The man in blue growled, slowly making his way up the ladder. As he watched him go up, the prisoner slowly made his way to the ground, sitting on the warm earth. He wanted to make sure he wasn't staring at his old friends, but he wasn't sure until they returned to playing, casting several back glances at the man.

* * *

Stephanie cast another glance over her shoulder before rounding up the gang, "What do you think they're looking for?" She asked locking eyes with each and every one of her friends. They all looked quite sad, seeing their old hero nothing like his old self, especially with how defeated he looked. "Well?" She continued after she got no answers. "I don't think we should mind..." Trixie gazed at her, before staring at the ground, "We don't need trouble..."

With a small hiss of frustration, the pink haired girl looked from her friends to the defeated man sitting in Black and white. She did realize how he wasn't even sitting like he used to, but who would once you've experienced jail? She sighed, "Okay...I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" As everyone nodded and walked off, she stood there, gazing from her house to Sportacus. As she gave a sad shake of her head, she darted inside her house, slamming the door.

* * *

Robbie smiled, now was the perfect time to act, the hero was chained to his own ladder for God's sake! The smile now replaced by a smirk, the villain put a few traps together. Taking up the rest of the daylight, it was now 9:57 P.M. Smiling with delight, he put all of the traps away, ready for a new day.

Robbie awoke quite early the next morning, ready for what lay ahead. He dashed to where he had hid the traps and grabbed one of them. Heading out of his lair in a full on sprint, he stopped in about a minute to catch his breath. "Damn." He cursed under his breath, walking the rest of the way. Once inside Lazytown, he ignored the Sport's Area and went for the next populated place, The Park. Setting up his trap, the purple man smiled evilly. This was his big break now that Sportakook was gone.

* * *

Sportacus lay on the cot in the corner of his cell, tossing and turning. At the sound of a loud noise, he jumped up, hitting his head on the bed above him. Cursing in his native tongue, he ran to the bars. Wrapping his fingers around the cold metal, he saw bright flashes out of the corner of his eye, still hearing the loud sound. "My Crystal!" He growled. He took another few paces back and ran at the bars, doing another jump kick. He let out a hiss as he pulled his leg free from the bars grasp, watching as two officers ran to his cell, one holding a gun, the other that electric machine again.

"What are you doing!" The gunner screamed as he glared at Sportacus, then the bright crystal. The one with the other machine stood by Sportacus' cell door, unlocking it, and walking in. He had the weapon pointed at Sportacus as the other moved the crystal to another room. "What has gotten into you! Jail doesn't change someone that fast!" He hissed, placing the hero against the wall.

Without thinking, Sportacus quickly flashed out and gripped the officers shoulders, throwing him against the wall. Pain sprinkled through his muscles as he felt the same charge go through his body. His muscles ached as his knees buckled, leaving him half on the ground, half standing. "Someone's in Trouble." He let out a gasp of pain as the second amount of volts were dealed into his body. Collapsing on the floor, the prisoner lay in a heap, still shaking from the extra electricity.

The officers gave each other a nod of understanding and each took one leg, dragging the man out of the room and into Solitary. Practically throwing the unconscious man into the room, they slammed the door and locked it heavily, before leaving it alone to go call the Mayor and give him the news about the freak out, hoping he could answer some of their questions.

**To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5-Guilt

**Chapter 5~**

Along with the Mayor, the Police had also phoned up another adult in Lazytown, Robbie. The villain now sat next to the Mayor, gazing at the two officer as they explained the situation of what had occurred an hour earlier. "He is now in Solitary, we are still unsure if he is conscious or sleeping." They finished and looked from one man to the other.

* * *

"Can we see him?" The Mayor asked, watching as the officer nodded. Following the law enforcement, Robbie had a smirk on his face, glad for once that Sportanerd was suffering. Once they approached the dark room called Solitary, the man in purple peered into the dark room, seeing a man collapsed on the floor. "That's Sportakook?" He asked in a bit too surprised tone. The man inside the room was twitching slightly, fingers the worst. Under his nose there was dried blood and a few bruises on his arms. Robbie stared at the beaten hero for a few seconds before gazing at the officers watching them nod. "Sad isn't it?" One asked, "He was a great man." The other muttered, "By the way, I'm Chief Doesright, this is my partner Officer Heart." Giving a nod, Officer Heart unlocked the cell door, "You both can go in if you want."

* * *

The Mayor walked in the room shakily, sitting on the cot, while Robbie stood awaiting for the hero to come to. Waiting for ages, Robbie slumped against the wall, watching the bundle that lay on the ground. The bundle turned to the other side to where it as now facing the wall.

Sportacus slowly blinked open his eyes, quite groggy himself. He felt a quick pain go through his face as it started to throb. With a grunt of effort, he pushed himself to his knees, unaware of the other presence that lay behind him. As he heard the heavy breathing he did quick turn, catching glances of the Mayor and Robbie. He slowly stood up, no one saying anything. He took a few steps backward until he felt the cool stone against his back. "What are you doing here?" He nearly growled, his voice not its usually soft tone.

The Mayor didn't feel like standing up, not wanting to approach the now dangerous man. "Sportacus, we're here for you! We got a call about you being crazy and odd so...Oh...my" he zoned off, not wanting to really talk to his 'friend.'

Robbie watched the man that was once always moving, now stood with his back against the wall, not daring to even breath. "As you can see, you were thrown into Solitary."

* * *

Robbie's statement had caught Sportacus off guard, he hadn't even realized the villain in his cell. "Solitary?" he muttered under his breath, looking from the Mayor to Robbie. "Yes." Robbie gave a hidden smile,"What made you go crazy?" the purple man inquired, gazing into Sportacus' lost, dull blue eyes. "My crystal..." Was all his reply as everything flooded back to him.

* * *

Those words were the last of the visit as the Mayor and Robbie were escorted out of there. They disbanded from each other once arriving at the Mayor's household. Robbie now walked alone, heading for his lair. Thought raced through his mind as images flashed as well. He kept seeing Sportacus, a crumpled mess on the floor. He felt a small feeling inside of his chest, unsure of what it was, he pushed it aside and focused back at the topic at hand.

He shook his head, allowing the contents of Sportacus to leave his head. Robbie put another evil smile on his face as he entered the pipe, hoping to place another trap by the end of the day.

* * *

Sportacus sat against the wall that he had been touching since he was awake. He saw two guards come in, dropping a tray on the floor. Officer Heart kicked the tray over to the man before leaving and locking the door. Once the officers were gone, Sportacus studied the food, still the same as yesterday's meal. He picked up the bread and put it to his lips, not wanting to taste the stale, Styrofoam like texture against his tongue. He dropped the bread back on the tray and picked up the bowl of soup. With a soft sigh, he drank the cold broth, eyes never leaving the door.

Sportacus now lay back on the cot, unable to fall asleep, unsure of what time it was, but he didn't care. He didn't mind falling asleep at 6 A.M. if it meant he would be out of this place soon. With a single year of jail, because his record was straight before, it was better than staring at a wall twenty four seven. Staring at the barred door, he saw a light flicker on and the sound of keys jangling. The door was opened, letting a ray of light enter the dark room. Sportacus squinted his eyes against the light, "Visiting hours are over, but we made an exception, he seemed urgent." Came the growling voice of Chief Doesright. Opening his eyes fully, the prisoner saw two black silhouettes against the glare. The taller one took a step forward as the door closed. "Hi Sportakook."It said.

Realizing from the voice and height, it was Robbie. Sportacus gazed at him, wishing to be alone like he was the day before. "What." He sighed, blinking with surprise as Robbie pulled him to a standing position.

"Don't touch me!" Sportacus muttered as he pulled away. "Relax!" Robbie hissed, "I need to tell you something, first you then the police alright?" The man in black and white gazed at him, unsure of what was coming. He took a soft step back, but Robbie held him in place. He brought his mouth to the elf's ear and whispered something that set the whole place ablaze. "You don't belong here...I did it..."

Sportacus pulled back from Robbie, eyes lit, sparkling like a gas fire. He glared at Robbie, unable to conceal the anger he was now feeling toward the man. Violence was never a thing he would do, but now there was an exception.

**To Be Continued~**


	6. Chapter 6-Release

**Chapter 6~**

**(Hello everyone! So yes two chapters today :p but all I have to say is that I'm planning on doing a Lazytown series, and of course this would be the first section of the series, but this story will still go on for awhile ;3**

**Love you guys~ Thanks for sticking with me and my rambles)**

Sportacus drew his fist back, thrusting it forward. He felt cold rock against his skin, instead of another human. His eyes adjusted enough to where he could see Robbie cowering, trying to get away. Hearing the sound of keys outside the door, the prisoner let go of the villain. With a small sigh, he leaned against the wall. "Tell them...now." He growled, eyes still glittering with the aftershocks of an explosion.

Robbie gave a soft nod and said a quick hi to the officer before leaving Solitary. Once outside the cell he turned to the Officer, "How much longer does Sportacus have?"

"About 363 days." Officer Heart shrugged. Giving a small gasp, Robbie shut his eyes thinking of words to say. "Well cut it short." He was surprised at how strong his voice actually was.

"Excuse me?" Was all the officer said once the truth was out. "But on Pixel's camera we saw Sportacus, and why are you the one trying to protect him?" Heart sighed and gazed into the eyes of the villain. Clearing his throat Robbie told the rest, "I dressed as Sportakook, but I never expected him to go to jail, especially since he had a clean record." The officer slowly shook his head, "We need evidence."

"And I have some!" Robbie seemed quick and flustered, feeling quite guilty himself. He pulled out a bag and took out the pants he wore when he was Sportacus. "Here are the ripped pants I wore." He gave a small nod, hoping to get this over with, the guilt too much for him to handle.

* * *

Sportacus had moved and now lay back on the cot. His energy was slowly draining from him in this place. There was no Sports candy...no daylight...or fresh air. He over slept, or went to bed later than usual. It felt as if his life was slowly slipping from his body. Closing his eyes, the prisoner plummeted into an unsteady dream.

Blinking open his eyes, Sportacus was inside his dream world, for there was no dark cell, just the bright world around him. He saw the kids, and Robbie sneaking around. Everything seemed normal. With a soft smile on his face, he started to run to the small group, falling to the ground. "What?" He muttered, watching as bars materialized around him, blocking out him from the real world. He looked down at his blue costume and watched it rip, leaving the black stripes beneath it to show. He let out a small growl as he felt his energy draining. Dream Sportacus continued to lay on the ground, staring at the sky, watching as it darkened, yet no clouds crossed the sky. He felt the breeze stop, and realized the suffocating air that now surrounded him.

Blinking open his eyes, Sportacus felt sweat drip down his forehead as he gazed into a bright light. He slowly stood watching the officers approach him, empty handed. "We will explain soon." Chief Doesright explained as he attached handcuffs to the prisoners wrists. Leading him out of Solitary, Sportacus squinted his eyes at the bright light that surrounded him. They led him back to his original cell and took him inside. His eyes widened once he saw the blue clothes that were laying on the cot. "Grab those." Officer Heart nodded in the direction of the costume.

With his hands still cuffed, Sportacus took hold of his clothes, gripping them behind his back. "Now." Officer Heart shrugged, "We're taking you to a bathroom with a door, and you go change and clean up." Once arriving at a door, they unlocked the chains on his wrist and pushed him inside.

* * *

The Mayor waddled over to the center of town and pulled the lever, not falling over for once with force. He headed over to the microphone and tapped it softy. "Attention everyone! Attention!" He waited for everyone to gather. "There has been some problems lately, but most have been fixed and one was wrong." He let that sink into the crowd, "You will all see what I'm talking about in a second."

* * *

Sportacus, now back in his usual costume, still didn't feel the same. He was shuffled into the back of the patrol car, with no chains or handcuffs. He gazed forward as they drove, yet he still felt the stillness of the Solitary cell. With a small sigh, he gazed out his window and saw the bright sun staring back at him. Giving a sad shake of his head, he watched the Mayor's house wiz by. He felt the car slow to a stop, but he did not want to get out. He watched as Officer Heart opened his door and stepped back, allowing him to get out.

Sportacus took one cautious step out of the vehicle and gazed at the familiar faces. He gazed from Stephanie's look of surprise, to Bessie's thoughtful stare. His icy gaze then traveled to the Mayor, watching as the authority figure nodded, he walked over to the stairs and stood beside his old friend.

Waiting for the Mayor to announce his freedom, he looked at Stephanie once more, seeing her arms crossed and a glare coming from her brown eyes. Taking in a small breath, the hero stared at the Mayor, giving a nod.

The Mayor nodded, "As you can see, Sportacus is not in any chains, and not guarded. He has been released today."

Sportacus flinched slightly as he heard the gasp of shock and disapproval. He felt his fingers twitch slightly as if he was electrocuted once more. With a small sigh and a shake of his head, he kept his hands behind his back. He heard the Mayor's voice boom through the area again, "He is innocent! Robbie Rotten had disguised himself as Sportacus and set up the trap. Lazytown's villain is currently resting in jail in place of our hero." The above-average hero gave a small nod and watched all the kids smile, all saying they knew he was innocent, except Stephanie. She had a small smile on her face, but he couldn't tell what her real emotion was.

The meeting had finished and the Officers were talking to Sportacus, yet he felt as if he just wanted to return home. "Everything has been left in the same place, we fixed it up before you were released." Chief Doesright smiled and gave a small nod to the hero before calling over Officer Heart and heading to the car. He put the Airship keys in his pocket and watched as all the kids ran over and gave him a hug at the waist. "I knew you were innocent!" Shouted Ziggy. With a small smile, he nodded, "Me too."

Sportacus sighed, now relaxing in his airship. Stephanie hadn't talked to him since he returned. Maybe she was still getting used to him being back, or maybe she just didn't want to talk to him anymore. With a shrug, Sportacus took another bite of his apple, yet he still felt no energy returning to his aching bones.


	7. Chapter 7-Changing

**Chapter 7~**

**(Hey guys! Wow 7th chapter and I just realized its the Sports Field...Or else I've just been to lazy to discover what it was called...I have even watched all three seasons and I never thought about it...I am such a fail! x3**

**So I have a softball try-out coming up and I'm planning on just typing and posting several chapters up either today or early tomorrow, planning to make this story at least 10 chapters, because I have already gotten an idea for the second Section~)**

Sportacus shuffled around in his airship, about to head down for his morning jog. He gave a loud sigh, "Mirror." He muttered, watching as the wall separated, making a piece of glass appear. Staring into the mirror, he gazed at himself. The twenty year old man looked older than his actual age, for his blonde curls were ruffled right down to their brown tips. The bags under his eyes didn't help either. Giving a sad shake of his head, the above-average hero looked at the reflection staring back at him. There was a straight, blank face, but if he were to face the kids, a smile must be somewhere.

Sportacus plastered a fake smile on his face, yet he knew they would see right through it. "Damn!" He growled in frustration, punching the glass, shattering his reflection. He watched as the glass dropped onto the white floor, shattering into smaller pieces. He turned from the scene and gazed down at his bleeding knuckles. He walked over to a plain wall, "Bathroom!" He called as the walls once again split, opening into a large room. He walked over to the sink and turned on the water, watching as his blood went down the drain.

Opening up a cabinet, the hero pulled out a few bandages. He plastered them to his skin before exiting the bathroom, the doors closing behind him, leaving nothing but a wall. He heard the crack of glass under his feet and sighed, not wanting to clean the mess. "Clean!" He grumbled, not sure if there was such a command. To his surprise a dustpan and broom came out of the wall, but just sat there. Shrugging, Sportacus took hold of the materials and scooped up the bits, throwing them away.

* * *

Robbie sat with his knees against his chest. He couldn't fall asleep in this dark, silent place. But for his whole life he had dreamed of quiet, but maybe this was a bit too much. He stared at the empty walls, missing his orange chair, wishing it were here. Struggling into a standing position, the prisoner tried to get a closer look at the cell. For his sake it wasn't solitary, but it was the cell Sportacus had started in. he saw the faint show mark in the wall, and the small movement of the bars. Both the damage of kicks.

* * *

Stephanie sat on the park bench, writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Stephanie here~ I...These past few days have just rushed by! I mean Sportacus went to jail, he was framed, Robbie went to jail! Sportacus is back! I mean...World give me a minute to think! I may be almost 15, but I still need time to think. But...I am thrilled Sportacus is back! I wished I talked to him when he returned yesterday...he's usually on his morning jog by now..I hope it wasn't because of me. Or is it just that he's getting back on track? I mean, he didn't seem much like himself the other day, wait...I think I see him! Yes that's him! Okay so smile...anyway_

_Bye Diary!~Stephanie_

* * *

Sportacus jumped off of his ladder, breaking into a jog once he felt his feet on the ground. He saw a pink blob on the park bench, so trying to act like his normal self, he headed over there first. Taking a deep breath he did a quick handstand on his way there, and ended it with a flip, before jumping onto the wall behind the bench. "Hi Stephanie!" He smiled, hoping it didn't look too fake. He watched Stephanie's smile, making him feel a bit better, making an actual smile tug at his lips. "Hi Sportacus!" She stood up, watching as he jumped down next to her. "I know I didn't talk to you yesterday, but-" She was cut off as Sportacus drew her into a hug. "Thanks okay Stephanie, I wasn't feeling much like myself anyway."

'_Or today'_

He thought with an imaginary sigh.

Sportacus and Stephanie broke apart and he gazed at her. He watched as her gaze traveled all around his face, "You don't look much like yourself either Sportacus!" Her voice was worried, he felt a pang in his chest, "No, trust me I'm fine. Just getting used to everything once more!" The hero tried to cover up how he looked with a lie. "After being in a dark place, the light takes a out of you." He shrugged and smiled at her, "But relax, I'm still the normal Sportacus."

_'Maybe'_

He cursed in his mind, not wanting it to doubt his words, yet he knew they were true. "Come on, let's gather the other kids and play a game of Soccer."

Sportacus watched as Stephanie raced off. With her gathering all of the others, it would be enough time for him to finish his jog. He raced around the Sports Field, then around the block a couple of times. He watched all the kids start to gather at the Sports Field, so he finished his way around the block, before heading that way. Once about fifty feet away, the elf broke into several flips, and quickly jumped over the wall, landing beside the group. He offered a smile, "Hi guys, ready to play?" He cocked his head and watched as they all nodded, unable to contain their happiness that their town hero had returned. "Ball!" He called and tilted his head up, watching as his airship dropped a soccer ball. He hit it with his head, smiling as it made its way into the goal.

The game went on, but no matter how hard he smiled, or how hard he tried to think differently. It was true, Sportacus was changing.


	8. Chapter 8-Complicated

**Chapter 8~**

A few days had passed, leaving the blue elf many days, alone. With Robbie in prison, the town had been quite with less needs. It had left the hero with endless hours alone in his airship, training, yet not into it. Finishing his set of Push-Ups, he let out a hefty sigh and knelled on the floor. He took off his cap and goggles, and ran a hand through his blonde curls. With a small shrug, he lay on his back, staring at the white ceiling. Thoughts whizzed around his head, unable to concentrate on just one topic.

* * *

Sportacus sighed, he knew he had been separating himself from the kids, yet he didn't know why. It was almost a week away from jail, yet he still felt the stiffness around him, unless it was just how he hadn't left his airship in forever. Jumping into a standing position, he gave a quick glance around the vast emptiness and shook his head. "Door!" He called, watching as a section of the wall in front of him, changed into a platform. "Telescope!" He gave a small smile, watching as it came hurtling at him from a tube. Lashing out his arm, he took hold of it.

The Hero put the scope to his eye and quickly recognized all the kids on the Sports Field. He threw his telescope back into his airship and called for his 'Skychaser.' Sportacus watched as the vehicle fell from the airship, heading downwards and quickly unfolding. Once it was the right time, he jumped off the edge, feeling his feet land on the Skychaser. Quickly regaining his balance, he pedaled down to meet the children.

* * *

Stephanie watched as a blue figure seemed to come closer. She gave a small smile and continued on with the game, happy to see the hero after so long. What had been a few days, had felt like forever. She had known why he had never come down. It wasn't because of no one needing help, but the blue hero felt betrayed. He had never done those things, yet the kids had decided to put him in jail without digging a little deeper. With a small shrug she dribbled the basketball, her eyes flicked to the basket, and she shot, making it in. All the kids cheered and paused when they saw Sportacus come up behind Stephanie.

Without herself noticing the blue hero, she felt hands slide in front of her eyes. She bit back a scream as she heard the familiar voice.

* * *

"So Stephanie." Sportacus plastered a smile on his face, trying to act like he used to. "That was a great shot."

"Sportacus!" She picked his hands off her eyelids and stared into those familiar icy eyes, yet they seemed as if they belonged to a different person. She stared at him for several seconds, unsure if it was actually him.

* * *

Sportacus watched her stare at him, he gulped softly, feeling uneasy. His stomach slowly churned as Stephanie gripped his arms and led him off the Sports Field. He felt her soft voice pierce his ears. "Why? Your not yourself! Answers now!" Her words were jumbled and worried, yet the elf understood everything.

"Robbie's presence is missing for the first thing." He sighed with a shrug, not wishing to confine into a fourteen year old. "Stephanie... look it's complicated." He watched her brown gaze bury itself in him. "Sportacus, I'm turning fifteen tomorrow! I'm pretty sure I can understand this!"

With a small shrug, Sportacus tilted sat on the plush grass. "Stephanie, it's difficult, I don't even understand it myself." He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. He shook his head, "Just..." He let out a sigh, lost for words. He didn't really feel betrayed, just...different. That was the only word he could use to explain it. "Different." He muttered, speaking his thoughts.

"What?" Stephanie gave a confused glance his way, surprised as the hero lay on his back. She gave a small sigh and sat next to him. "These days have been rough, but all you have to say to me is different?" She cocked her head and gazed at him.

* * *

Sportacus sighed, placing a hand over his eyes, "Different Stephanie...I _feel _different! Everyone says jail doesn't change you after two days...but it does! They all lie especially if they've never experienced it before! Its a dark place, where no sounds go. The air is still and unmoving, just like the bodies in them." He let out another sigh, knowing he would need to explain it to the pink haired girl. "I was alone! That feeling is still inside of me, the silence was my friend in those 48 hours, I feel as if I slightly miss that...I'm different Stephanie...I'm changing." He lifted up his hand and gazed at her.

Stephanie shrugged, "I don't know how old you are Sportacus, but everybody has several changes in their life. I'm turning fifteen and I've had many." She paused with a shrug and gazed at him, hoping that her child wisdom would sink in. She offered a smile, "Now, when you were in jail you never had fun." She stood up and offered a hand to her friend. "Come on." Once Sportacus took her offering, she tried to lift him up, but falling on top of him in the process. "You're heavy!" She muttered as she lay on the hero.

Sportacus offered a small smile, not even expecting what he was about to do. He laid a small gentle kiss on Stephanie's cheek, and watched her face flush. "And you're cute." He stood up, picking her up in the process. He started to walk away, leaving the girl frozen to her spot. "Oh, and Stephanie!" He turned around. "I'm twenty." With that, he walked over to the group of kids, knowing they saw nothing.

**(Well that escalated quickly! Anyway, thanks for another review and 2 more follows, and another like.**

**So about this chapter, if your confused, here is a small explanation, Of course someone would feel different, but maybe it's time Sport got himself a girl, we all knew it was meant to happen. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so...Love you guys!)**


	9. Chapter 9-Birthday

**Chapter 9~**

Sportacus blinked open his eyes, feeling a small river of energy trickle into his body. He felt a small smile on his lips as he pushed off the covers and flipped out of bed. Today was Stephanie's birthday, he felt great. Not only from confining in her, but the feeling he felt when he laid the kiss, made him blush.

Surprisingly there was nothing awkward between them, as if it was just a friendly gesture. He was lost in his thoughts, snapping back as he saw a mail tube shoot up. "I've got mail!" He cheered and reached out to grab the tube. Unscrewing the lid, he read it silently.

_Hey Sportacus!_

_So you're coming to my party right?_

_And about yesterday, I hope you're okay =) you seemed out of it_

_Love~ Stephanie!_

Sportacus smiled, "Paper!" He called, "Table!" He watched the white table erupt from the floor, letting the paper calmly float onto it. Grabbing a pen, he wrote quickly.

_Of course I'm coming!_

_Thanks to you, I'm back~_

He smiled at those words, slowly questioning if they were true. He shrugged and took the thoughts out of his head, focusing on the task at hand. Opening the Sports Closet, the hero grabbed the blue ball. "In you go." He muttered, tapping his fingers on the outside, once the folded paper was inside, "And...out you go!" He did a quick flip and released the bowling ball, nodding as it sent off the letter. He turned, "Door!" He called and walked onto the platform. He scanned the town and saw a few pink lights.

* * *

Stephanie had started to walk home after she sent the letter to her favorite super hero. She was about a block away when she noticed a blue airplane heading her way. With a smile, she caught it, crushing the delicate material. Unfolding the blue mass, her brown eyes scanned the page. Her smile grew larger, and she sprinted home. She could practically see her house from a mile away with the pink strobe lights they had for this and the past year. Taking in several gasps of air, she stopped opening her front door.

* * *

Sportacus jumped from his ladder and started for a jog around town. He did his usual routine of rushing around the Sports Field a few times, and then racing around a few blocks. It was the perfect way to stretch his legs in the morning. By the time the run was done, it was about 10 A.M. about two hours after he woke up. He jumped back onto his ladder and started pulling himself up the white rungs. Jumping into his airship, he looked around, hoping to find the perfect gift for his best friend. After many minutes of thought, he stuck his finger up, as the light bulb went off. "Perfect!" He mumbled and walked to a separate room.

Coming out minutes later, the hero now held a pink box with a zebra bow. Sportacus gave a small nod, happy with his work. He placed it on the floor and looked at the time. "Lunch." He smiled, pressing the nearest button on the wall. He walked over to the now appearing white table and Sport's candy machine. He placed some bread in the toaster compartment and grabbed a plate, along with some lettuce and tomatoes. Grabbing the toast once it rose, he made a quick sandwich.

* * *

Sportacus leapt out of his airship, present in hand. He took a slow pace while on his way to Stephanie's party. He was at a fast walking speed, which was as slow as he could muster. He reached the pink lights within no time and politely knocked on the door. He tapped his foot softly, watching as the Mayor opened the door.

"Ah Sportacus! I didn't know you would be here!"

Sportacus mustered a smile, "Well...It is Stephanie's birthday." He muttered, knowing things were still awkward between him and the Mayor. "She asked me to come, this morning actually." He gave a small shrug and scooted past the older man once he was allowed inside. He saw Stephanie immediately run towards him, a large smile on her face. "Happy birthday Stephanie." He offered his present to her, watching as she took it and placed it on a table.

"Thanks!" She smiled, "I'm so glad you could make it!" She give him a small hug, almost burying her face into his chest. With a small smile, Sportacus returned the hug, just not as hard. "So you're fifteen now?" He said once they broke apart. "Yep!" She said cheerfully, "but I still haven't changed from the same old me."

* * *

They were both sitting on the couch, enjoying a decent conversation once the rest of the gang entered the room. "Woah! Sportacus is actually sitting still?" She muttered with small shock and sarcasm." Did you Hypnotize him Pinky?" She stifled a laugh at her own joke and sat next to her friend.

Stephanie gave a soft smile, "No, just talking, I'm quite surprised myself." As everybody else shuffled in, she saw a few bright flickering lights. "Happy birthday to you!" Her Uncle started to sing as he brought in a cake. Soon everyone joined in as the lights were turned out. Once the chorus was over, she blew on the little balls of fire. Everyone cheered. "Fifteen." She muttered to herself. "Dig in everyone!" Her Uncles Voice boomed through the room as he began cutting the cake. She gazed at Sportacus to make sure he was okay, but all she saw was the young man tossing an apple into the air, then offering a sweet smile to her. She felt a small flutter in her heart. She snapped back into reality when a plate was placed in her palms.

With a smile on her face, she took her fork and took a small bite of Bessie's vanilla cake. "I love it!" She swallowed, enjoying the lingering sugar on her tongue. "And I love all of you."


	10. Chapter 10-Returned

**Chapter 10~**

Days had melted into weeks, falling into months. Time had been a blur to him as he enjoyed his friends in Lazytown. Nothing had really happened over the time period.

Sportacus was currently working out in his airship,"2078...2079..." He continued his Push-Ups. Hearing a noise, he stopped, noticing the mail tube. Suppressing a sigh, at not being able to finish his routine. Snatching the tube he read it, "I really need to speak with you..." He mumbled, "The Mayor needs me!" He looked up from the paper and dropped it. Rushing over to the pole in the center of the room, he shouted, "Down!"

Reaching the ground, the elf broke into a sprint, making it to the Mayor's office within seconds. He burst into the room and saw the Mayor staring at the phone, a deep frown marked in his face. "Mr. Mayor?" Sportacus walked over to him and gazed worriedly at him, "You wanted to see me?"

"Sporacus.." The Mayor slowly lifted his head and gazed at the town hero. "It has been about a year...I trust the phone call will be coming sometime today." With a look of confusion, the hero stood in silence for awhile, knowing the Mayor wouldn't say anymore. Giving a soft sigh, the thoughts mixed in his head, unsure about the phone call. The day seemed endless as they both sat, awaiting the dreaded phone call.

Sportacus was starting to doze off when he heard a beeping sound. "My crystal?" He muttered drowsily, lifted his head up. "No..." The Mayor muttered, "Oh my...My phone."

Sportacus sat silent through the whole conversation, still unsure what it was going to be, but it was something very important if the Mayor was freaking like that. He twisted his fingers together with impatience, unable to bear the news. He sat bolt upright once the phone was placed back on the receiver. "So what is it?" He cocked his head, "Mr. Mayor?"

"It's Robbie..."

Sportacus couldn't believe his ears and slowly stood. "It's been a year already?" He brought a hand to his head and ripped off his cap, running a palm through his hair like he usually did when either thinking or nervous. "He was only in for a year?"

"He took up where you left off."

Letting out a small growl, the hero sat on the couch, "It doesn't make sense..." He sighed, his expert hearing picking up a distant amount of sirens.

* * *

As they got closer, there was a knock on the door. Sportacus got up and put back on his hat. He wandered over to the door and opened it. He saw a beautiful blond chick. She was about his height. He looked into her deep green eyes, then down at her blue uniform. "How may I help you? He asked, brain turned on automatic. She showed her badge, "Kara Mink," She held out a hand and he took it, "Sportacus." He offered a smile. "I know." Her smile was gorgeous. "I'm here for the position of the Lazytown guard. I'm supposed to make sure Robbie Rotten doesn't try anything for awhile."

Sportacus gave a nod, "I didn't know we needed an officer, I mean...I'm here." He gave a small smile. "I was assigned here sir, but I'm just here for Robbie, you can be with the kids all you want." She winked and then got back to business, "May I come in? I need to speak with the Mayor." Giving a nod, he got out of the way so she could enter.

Sportacus stood on the outskirts of the conversation, yet picking up it all. How Kara would be posted around town at certain times, watching all that she could. He gave a soft smile, glad the female would be around, the smile disappeared when he focused on the topic at hand. He felt a bit of surprise, he hadn't acted his age in forever.

Once the conversation was over, Kara walked over to the blue man, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you Sportacus." They shook hands and she left the building. Sportacus braced himself for seeing Robbie again. The man was dangerous, possibly a son of the devil. With a small shrug, him and the Mayor stood in silence once more, awaiting the presence of another man.

It was about 7 P.M. when there was finally another knock at the door. This time, Milford answered it, quickly moving out of the way, allowing the officer to come in. Behind hi was a purple man in heavy chains. The metal lay around his ankles, and hung from his wrists. He looked exactly the same, yet the old devious smile had been replaced, for the prisoners face was shadowed. Once again Sportacus was left out of the conversation. This time he had something to do other than eavesdrop, his almost transparent gray eyes wandered over to the shackled man. With a small shake of his head, he envisioned himself in the place of Robbie and shivered slightly.

_'They would have figured it out before year...wouldn't they?'_

He was lost in his own thoughts, slowly returning at the sound of metal on wood. He looked up and saw the chains crash to the floor.

**(Hey guys! So this, sadly, is the end of Imprisoned! It has been a great run! I know there is a bit of a cliffhanger ending, but that's me. Don't worry I already have an idea for part 2! Thank you so much for sticking with me and its been a blast!**

**So school is starting in a week and my updates will be less frequent, but I will not forget!**

**And about Sister, Sister, it's like a relief story because when i'm typing that I have some ideas for this sometimes! Anyway, be on the lookout for Section 22-"The Life of a Double Crosser" Need to plan it out, but should be up within a few days..three days tops~Tiger out :3)**


End file.
